Venomverse Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * ** Carnage (Cletus Kasady) ** Poison Deadpool ** Ant-Venom (Scott Lang) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Poison Doctor Doom ** Poison Captain America ** Poison Green Goblin ** Poison Rhino ** Numerous unbound Poisons ** Poison Silver Samurai ** Poison Spiral ** Poison Hawkeye ** Poison Sister Grimm ** Poison Satana ** Poison Enchantress ** Poison Scarlet Witch ** Poison Spider-Man ** Poison Hulk ** Poison Daredevil ** Poison Super-Skrull ** Poison Thor ** Poison Thanos ** Poison Gladiator ** Poison Star-Lord ** Poison Groot ** Poison Gamora ** Numerous unidentified others Other Characters: * Stature (Cassie Lang) * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Unnamed abandoned bank ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** ** Items: * * * * * * * and * * * * * * and * * * * * * Vehicles: * Poison ship * * | Synopsis1 = In the Poisons' base, Carnage is strapped to a table and outfitted with a sonic emitter, his constant struggling setting it off. Poison Captain America wonders why he bothers to torture himself, and Poison Deadpool responds that Carnage isn't one to give up without a fight. Poison Doctor Doom states that once Venomized Doctor Strange has been consumed they will focus their efforts on experimenting to overcome their vulnerability to Carnage and seeing if they can consume him as well. Poison Doom leaves as Carnage renews his struggles, Poison Deadpool saying his screams should suffice. Drawing his swords, Poison Deadpool impales Poison Captain America through the chest, killing him, and then frees Carnage. The two of them banter as Poison Rhino and Poison Green Goblin arrive to investigate, leaping into combat side-by-side. In a control room, a trio of unbound Poisons watch the battle on a holographic viewscreen as Ant-Venom and Venomized Rocket watch from a nearby vent. Rocket grouses that there are too many for his liking, but Ant-Venom uses a swarm of ants to quickly dispatch the Poisons. Venom, Mania, Black Panther, Wolverine, Logan, and Spinneret enter through a floor panel. Taking charge, Venom tells Spinneret and Logan to stay with Rocket and Ant-Venom, while he, Panther, Wolverine, and Mania look for Doctor Strange. Rocket suggests rigging the ship to self-destruct, and Mania says that Carnage and Poison Deadpool - who are fighting Poisoned versions of the Silver Samurai - won't be able to keep their enemy distracted forever. Rocket is unconcerned, saying that Carnage and Deadpool aren't the only surprises they've got planned. Setting out, Venom says he figures that before the Poisons were cowards before they figured out that the Venom symbiotes could turn them into monsters, but all that did was turn them into bullies - something that every Venom has experience with. However, the Venoms chose to be protectors rather than mere predators, and that the Poisons are incapable of understanding that isn't a weakness and won't know how to deal with them now that they've stopped running and are ready to die fighting. As Rocket fiddles with the spaceship's tech to rig it into a bomb, Spinneret and Logan Venom tell them to hurry up. Logan-Venom is abruptly impaled be a barrage of crystal arrows as Poisoned versions of Hawkeye and Spiral enter the room. As Logan's symbiote removes the arrows, Spinneret extends her fingers into claws and says she'll hold them off. Poison Scarlet Witch, Satana, Sister Grimm, and Enchantress stand around Doctor Strange as his wards begin to give out, but Venom, Black Panther, and Wolverine attack and incapacitate them by slitting their throats - Panther warning they will heal quickly and Wolverine telling Mania to grab Strange. Mania bashes Poison Scarlet Witch with her wrench and asks Strange if he has enough juice left to help them. Strange states that he may be too weak but will do what he can, trapping the magic-using Poisons behind green energy bubbles. Poison Scarlet Witch proclaims that Strange has been the instrument of his own destruction and that the Poisons will conquer the Multiverse. Strange despairs that she's right, but Venom tells him they'll end the war before it begins and get out alive. Poison Spider-Man interrupts, challenging Venom to a rematch, and Venom tells the others to go without him, snarling that if he dies killing Poison Spider-Man it'll be worth it. They lunge at each other, Venom managing to smash the crystal covering Poison Spider-Man's face. In the control room, Ant-Venom tells Rocket to hurry up, but Rocket is unconcerned and detonates the bomb he'd built earlier, killing Poison Hulk and a group of unbound Poisons as they move past the vent. As Rocket smugly congratulates himself, Ant-Venom spots an unbound Poison impersonating his daughter and leaps towards her. Rocket shouts at him to stop, but decides he can't afford to save him and goes back to converting the ship into a bomb. As the Poison latches onto his hand and begins consuming him, Ant-Venom pleads with Rocket to help him and struggles to force it off, screaming in pain. As the team sent to rescue Strange returns, Wolverine puts Ant-Venom out of his misery. Rocket announces that he's finished, and Venom arrives and tells Strange to get them out. Strange protests he hasn't regained enough power, but Venom snaps that he's not dying here. Rocket sets the bomb to explode as Strange casts the spell. Poison Doom leaves in an escape shuttle, while Poison Deadpool remarks to Carnage that they've been left for dead and says that as disgusting as Cletus is there's no-one else he'd rather die alongside. Just as Strange finishes casting the spell, sacrificing himself in the process the bomb goes off. Rocket, Wolverine, Spinneret, Black Panther, Mania, and Venom are returned to their home realities. Returning to his apartment, Eddie decides to take the night off and go out for a burger. Passing a fellow tenant who says the superintendent is angry at him and asks where he's been, Eddie cheerfully responds he's been busy saving the universe. In another reality, Poison Doom's escape shuttle docks at a ship studded with crystals. Kneeling, Poison Doom apologizes to his master for failing and losing Doctor Strange. Seated on a floating crystaline throne and surrounded by Poisoned alien warriors, Poison Thanos remarks that Strange is of no consequence as there are other magicians they can use for the same purpose, and that the Poisons will conquer the Multiverse. | Solicit = THE CONCLUSION OF THE VENOM EPIC OF THE YEAR ARRIVES! • Even with Carnage on their side, the Venoms find themselves against the ropes with the clock ticking. • The threat of the Poisons is looming over the Marvel Universe larger than ever, and the Venoms have no choice but to make some sacrifices… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}